weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
CablePulse 24
CablePulse 24 (commonly known as CP24) is a Canadian English language cable TV specialty news channel O&O by CTVglobemedia. Based in Toronto, it focuses on local news from the Greater Toronto Area & Southern Ontario, although it also covers national & international news. It's distributed through cable in Southern Ontario & direct broadcast satellite nationally. History The channel was licensed by the CRTC as Pulse 24 in 1996 (as a connection to the former name of CITY-TV's newscasts, CityPulse) & was launched as CablePulse 24 (CP24) on March 30 1998, under the ownership of CHUM Limited & minority partner Sun Media, owner of the Toronto Sun daily newspaper. Sun writers & commentators were featured regularly on the channel. On December 1 2004, CHUM Limited acquired the remaining interest in CP24 (giving it 100% of it's shares), when the Sun's owners sold their 29.9% share in CP24 after acquiring it's independent broadcast station Toronto 1 (now Sun TV), the same day when CHUM Limited took control of Craig Media & it's assets. On June 22 2007, CTVglobemedia took control of CP24 as a result of a buyout of CHUM Limited. In December 2008, CP24 replaced it's simulcast of Citytv Toronto's CityNews @ 6 with a new simulcast of CTV Toronto's CTV News @ 6 & removed almost all of CP24's simulcast of Citytv news programming except for Breakfast Television, as a condition to the CRTC approval of an application by Rogers Media (owners of Citytv) to launch a 24-hour news channel for the GTA called "CityNews Toronto". In March 2009, CP24 replaced Breakfast Television with a new morning show called, CP24 Breakfast marking it's final separation of the CP24 newsroom from that of Citytv, now owned by Rogers Media. Location & format CP24 is based @ 299 Queen Street West, @ the corner of John Street & Queen Street West. In November 2008, CP24's newsroom was moved to the 2nd floor with windows facing Queen Street West (which previously served as the Bravo! Rehearsal Hall), making it unlikely for passers-by to appear on camera. Previously, CP24 shared the newsroom on the 1st floor with Citytv Toronto (now owned by Rogers Communications). Coincident with the new studio, CP24 also adopted a new colour palette of red, white & black for it's on-air graphics, replacing it's previous gold & blue CityNews-styled colour scheme introduced in 2003. CP24 also shares news resources with other CTV-owned outlets, including sports updates provided by TSN & traffic coverage with the newsrooms of CTVglobemedia's CHUM Radio Network stations (CHUM & CHUM-FM) in the City of Toronto. CP24's visual format features a window taking up approximately 2-5ths of the screen in the top left corner, where news & information programs are broadcast; the surrounding space contains weather & traffic information, along with scrolling news headlines, stocks, local entertainment & other details. This format has been described as more closely resembling a website than a conventional TV channel & has been replicated on CP24's relaunched website. Carriage & expansion plans CP24 is seen on cable ch. 24 on most cable systems that carry the channel. It is not carried on any analogue cable system outside of Central or Southern Ontario, although it's available on direct broadcast satellite & IPTV provider MTS in some markets. The channel is available across Canada on Bell TV, on which the station is part of the service's "News" package. It's also available in the "FYI" package provided to Star Choice customers. There have been @ least tentative plans to launch localized versions of CP24 for other markets, such as Vancouver, Ottawa, Barrie & other cities where Citytv & the A-Channel (now A) stations exist. CP24 Radio 1050 On March 25 2009, CTVglobemedia announced that it's radio station in Toronto, 1050 CHUM would be rebranded as "CP24 Radio 1050". The radio station will share the same personalities with the TV channel, CP24. The station will be a complete TV simulcast of CP24, excluding a few hours during the weekends. The official on-air relaunch from "1050 CHUM" to "CP24 Radio 1050" took place @ 5 AM on March 26, 2009. Noted programs ; Animal Housecalls: hosted by Ann Rohmer. A phone-in show with guests about animals. ; AutoShop: a phone-in show about automobiles. Hosted by Hugh Burrill ; CP24 Breakfast: Hosted by Ann Rohmer, Matte Babel & Melissa Grelo; weather specialist Nalini Sharma, traffic & transit specialist Mika Midolo, traffic @ safety specialist Cam Woolley ; CTV News @ 6: The 6:00 news anchored by Christine Bentley & Ken Shaw ; CTV News @ 6 Weekend: The 6:00 weekend news anchored by Andria Case & Tom Hayes ; Fashion Television ; Home Page: a technology TV show. Primarily hosted by Jee-Yun Lee, formerly hosted by David Onley. ; Hot Property: a real estate show hosted by Ann Rohmer. ; Legal Briefs: hosted by Lorne Honickman, a civil litigation lawyer, who was a reporter for CityPulse from 1981-1992. ; In Fashion: a fashion newsmagazine. ; Live @ Noon: Hosted by Ann Rohmer & Stephen LeDrew on weekdays. ; Live @ 5: flagship 5 PM news program with commuter information. Hosted by Ann Rohmer. ; Live @ 11: Hosted by Omar Sachedina on weekdays & Rubina Ahmed on weekends. ; On the Quarter: hosted by Ann Rohmer & TD Waterhouse money expert Patricia Lovett Reid, aired once every 3 months. ; TalkTV on Health: a weekly Monday show with Dr. Karl Kabasele on health matters ; TalkTV: a weekly wednesday show with Lorne Honickman about the important needs & things. ; The Mayor: usually hosted by Melissa Grelo, with Toronto mayor David Miller; originally Mel Lastman. ; Wylde on Health: hosted by homeopath Bryce Wylde, weekly on Thursdays. Remote camera use In addition to the Freeway Management System - COMPASS & RESCU cameras, CP24 operates EYES cameras located @: * CN Tower * Yorkdale Shopping Centre * Toronto Pearson International Airport * Dome of Rogers Centre * East Corner @ the Toronto City Hall * Don Valley Parkway CP24 has also made use of a camera @ Polson Street (operated by CTV Toronto), although this camera location does not currently appear in it's enriched screen traffic box. Chopper 24 Shortly after CTV took control of CP24 & most of the other assets owned by CHUM, the channel began to use aerial news footage from the CTV Toronto news chopper under the guise of "Chopper 24". Personalities *Rubina Ahmed, anchor (weekend evenings) & host of Live @ 11 on weekends *Steve Anthony, Chopper 24 news reporter *Matte Babel, co-hosts CP24 Breakfast; formerly with MuchMusic *Hugh Burrill, host of AutoShop (and formerly a Weekend Sports reporter for SportsCap) *Nathan Downer, reporter; formerly with Global TV Toronto *Nneka Elliott, traffic/weather specialist *Stephen LeDrew, Political Analyst & co-hosts Live @ Noon (weekdays); former President of the Liberal Party of Canada *Mika Midolo, traffic & transit specialist; formerly with the Toronto Transit Commission *Melissa Grelo, anchor/reporter, host of "The Mayor" & co-host of CP24 Breakfast *Pooja Handa, anchor & traffic/weather specialist; formerly with Global TV Toronto *Rena Heer, anchor/remote host; formerly with CTV British Columbia *Lorne Honickman, legal specialist, host of Legal Briefs & host of TalkTV *Dr. Karl Kabasele, host of "TalkTV on Health" *Teresa Kruze, anchor (weekend daytime); formerly with 680 News & TSN *George Lagogianes, remote anchor & reporter *Jee-Yun Lee, consumer specialist & host of Home Page *Amber MacArthur, new media specialist *Chris Potter, meteorologist *Ann Rohmer, lead anchor (weekdays), news anchor, CP24 Breakfast, host of Hot Property, Animal Housecalls, anchor of Live @ Noon & Live @ 5 *Omar Sachedina, anchor/reporter & host of Live @ 11 (weekdays) *Sue Sgambati, crime specialist; formerly with Global TV Toronto & Court TV Canada *Nalini Sharma, reporter/weather specialist *Stephanie Smyth, breaking news producer (weekdays); formerly @ CFTR 680 News in Toronto *Caryn Lieberman, breaking news producer (weeknights) *Cam Woolley, traffic & safety specialist (retired O.P.P. Sergeant) *Bryce Wylde, Health specialist & host of Wylde on Health External links * CP24's Website